


the heart remembers

by binkabonkahankeydoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Oneshot, Reveal, love square, post oblivio, remembering the forgotten memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkabonkahankeydoo/pseuds/binkabonkahankeydoo
Summary: She can't quite justify why she came here; why she's watching him or what exactly she's looking for.





	the heart remembers

His pacing cuts a sharp line across the floor; a rhythmic crusade from one wall to the other, back and forth, back and forth, feet moving slowly as though their motion is nothing but a second thought; an unintentional action, whatever he's thinking about consuming his mind completely.

She watches him pace like this for some time, perched on the edge of the neighboring roof, peering down at him through the full-length windows adorning the northern wall of his bedroom.

She can't quite justify why she came here; why she's watching him or what exactly she's looking for.

It all feels like mush in her head, like the scrambled wisps of a dream in the first few moments after waking, words and thoughts and feelings that remain in her mind that she can no longer understand as the day breaks and she opens her eyes.

New bits and pieces come to her every night, fragments of something just out of reach and, maybe, _maybe_ , she thinks-

Well, she's not exactly sure what she thinks. Because surely it's impossible. Surely it can't be. Her mind has to be playing tricks on her.

But she can't seem to shake it, no matter how hard she tries.

And so she'd ended up here, watching him quietly under the cover of night, looking for any signs that she's right.

Or that she's wrong.

She's not sure which thought terrifies her more.

Could it really be him? Is it possible?

His pacing hasn't changed, and she considers him. The color of his hair, the way he moves.

Those eyes.

Those beautiful green eyes.

The same color as.......

Could he really have been right in front of her this whole time?

She has to get closer. She has to see.

Suddenly his head is snapping in her direction, eyes locking onto her despite the darkness and the distance.

A moment of stillness; she stares at him, and he stares right back.

And then he's moving, crossing the room in three quick strides. The latch clicks and he pushes the window open, their eye contact unbroken.

It's an invitation.

And for a split second, she thinks about leaving. About casting her yo-yo in the other direction and putting this whole thing behind her.

For a split second.

She leaps from the roof, swinging across the street in a wide arc and dropping in straight through his open window. She rolls to soften her landing, remaining low in a crouch as she looks up at him, meeting his eyes, wide and curious. He stands stock still, the open window forgotten behind him rattling slightly in the breeze; welcoming in the chill of the night.

An intensity lives within his eyes, as though he's searching her face for answers just as much as she's searching for answers in his.

And she can't seem to look away.

"Ladybug?" he questions softly, cautiously, taking barely a small step in her direction like she's a wild animal backed into a corner and he's trying to keep from frightening her.

Slowly, she rises out of her crouch. Slowly, she steps closer to him. Slowly, she looks him up and down.

He looks like he always looks. Neat, perfect.

But if his hair was a little messier, his eyes a little greener.....

She reaches out and captures his hand, cradling it between hers, turning it over, running her spotted fingers over the tops of his knuckles.

His ring.

It's on the right finger.

How had she never noticed this before?

Tenderly, she lets her finger brush against it. She shivers, a tingle running up her arm and through her body. A small gasp escapes him, and her eyes snap up to meet his; filling with panic, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

It's him.

She's sure, now.

It's _him_.

He must be able to see it all in her eyes; his whole identity unraveling around him, and he takes a panicked step backward, trying to pull away, but she holds onto him tighter, wrapping her hands around his and placing them, joined, over her heart.

He stills, feeling the steady beat of her heart beneath his palm, eyes roaming her face, searching for something that had been there all along.

A heavy moment passes.

And then his face breaks into a brilliant smile, like the sun lighting up the earth at dawn, and she finds herself completely floored.

Never has she seen anything so pure, so gentle.

How could it have been this easy all along?

His free hand reaches up to cup her face, thumb stroking across her cheekbone, gently brushing at the edge of her mask. Sliding across to her ear, the tips of his fingers trace the outline of the earring nestled there.

A tingle shoots through her as he comes into contact with her miraculous and she shivers, leaning into his touch.

Without words he seems to ask, the question shining in his eyes; fingertips still gently caressing her earring.

And there's only one answer, really.

She gives a small nod, and gently, he pulls the stud free from her ear.

She closes her eyes, a flash of pink consuming her, and she feels her costume melting away, her mask melting away, and suddenly she's  _terrified_ ; eyes clenched shut, heart thundering away in her chest.

A gentle swipe of his thumb leaves a tingling trail across her cheek, and she slowly cracks her eyes open.

An incredible smile blooms across his face as she looks back up at him, as though she's the only thing in his whole world worth looking at, and she can't help the blush that warms her face.

She's never felt so exposed before, but as he lifts his hands to cup her face, she realizes she's never felt this loved before, either.

A smile spreads across her face, a happiness bubbling up, a bliss rising within her that she hadn't known it was possible to feel.

And then all at once, they come together, lips crashing, hands gripping at each other, finding purchase with anything they can, trying desperately with every touch and every kiss to make up for lost time.

How could they have ever forgotten this? Forgotten each other?

But they're here now, gasping for breath, lips tender and hearts swollen as they pull away, eyes blinking open, gazing so gently at each other.

And it feels like coming home.


End file.
